Aiden CostaVega
"insert quote." — Aiden Aiden Valencia CostaVega is a sixteen year old female living in the woodland town RidgeWood; She is currently a junior attending WestBrook High. History To be added Appearance Aiden is a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'6 and weighing approximately 140 lbs. She has naturally curly, dark brown hair which her stunning amber eyes stand out against. When it comes to her facial features she has relatively large lips, a sharp jawline and her skin is a fair tone. Aiden has a hourglass shape, embracing her curves with tight clothing. Her style isn't the most extravagant, usually sticking to skinny jeans and t-shirts paired with converse; though when she isn't in school she likes to get dolled up and wear revealing dresses and heels. She wears makeup mostly everyday, even during her worst hangovers or when she is still drunk, her makeup looks usually consist of concealer, highlighter, eye-liner and mascara, and a glittery lipgloss. She can usually be found in darker colors like blacks, greys, and blues, though occasionally she'll sport a bright red, purple, or magenta. She likes to spice up her outfits with rings, necklaces, and earrings and earcuffs; these items each hold a story, therefore being quite important to her. A few extra notes about her appearance; she has a lip piercing though hardly ever wears a ring or stud in it, she has a tattoo of a rose on the underside of her wrist and a tattoo with the words 'Scar Tissue' under her breast, and lastly she has multiple ear piercings over her ears though rarely wears an earring in each one. Personality Aiden is a strong willed, feisty girl with a tendency to get herself into easily avoidable situations. She is an overall sassy, somewhat grim character whom isn't afraid to speak her mind or sugar coat things, even for her loved ones. She is quite vocal about most things, though prefers to keep her personal life away from others. Coming back to the 'grim' trait, she can be pretty grim and morbid when she gets sad or sleep deprived, bringing up things about death among other topics. When she is with her friends or loved ones she can come off a lot sweeter than normal, smiling and laughing in their company, she can't help but smile when she's around someone she cares for so much. And though that could be considered a flaw by some, most who have encountered this character-quirk find it adorable. On the contrary she can be somewhat intimidating at times, carrying her switchblade everywhere she goes, and is ready to slash anybody that bothers her. In addition, when she is under stress she can become an emotional mess, sobbing, hyperventilating, black outs. Though, after everything you must consider, she can either be the best person you could encounter, or a living nightmare. Romance In the most simple terms Aiden is a slut. She is known to use her good looks to her advantage, sleep around with older men, and flirt with almost anyone. Current Partner: James Porter Past Partner(s): Gabriel Rameriez, Jordan Hanson, Lucy Moon Currently Attracted To: James Porter, Caspian Reynolds Sexuality and Orientation: '''Bisexual, Biromantic '''Children: Unborn Child (Fathered by James) Relationships Lorenzo CostaVega - Father "insert thoughts." Alba CostaVega - Mother "insert thoughts." Elena Romero - Old Friend "insert thoughts." Natalie Wynn - Old Friend "insert thoughts." James Porter - Teacher/Boyfriend "insert thoughts." Jordan Hanson - Ex Boyfriend/Friend "insert thoughts." Caspian Reynolds - Romantic Interest/Friend "insert thoughts." Character Notes *to be added Category:Characters